The Administrative Core is the nexus of the NIDA P30 Center. It fosters and promotes thematic integration, synergy, and interdisciplinary research. The Administrative Core advances a collaborative research environment by providing a variety of avenues to stimulate the exchange of scientific ideas. The Administrative Core is necessary for the overall cohesiveness of the NIDA P30 Center. It provides the framework and administrative support to conduct innovative multidisciplinary research, to foster collaborations, and to plan and execute the Center Activities. Recruitment of new investigators, mentoring and educational activities are centered in the Administrative Core. This Core oversees the progress and operation of the Research Support Cores through monthly meetings. It organizes yearly reviews by an External Advisory Board to provide critical feedback about the effectiveness of the individual Cores and overall NIDA P30 Center.